


The Dragons Darkness

by Metawarkitty



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Acceptance, Anime, Chinese Zodiac, F/M, Fantasy, Love, Manga, Other, Peaceful, Riceball, Sad, Tragedy, ZodiacCurse, fruitbasket, letting go, pairing - Freeform, save you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metawarkitty/pseuds/Metawarkitty
Summary: Tohru has been the sole exception to outsiders knowing about the zodiac curse… But her preservation of memories comes at a steep price… She must marry Akito, or lose her precious memories. Can Tohru save Akito from his darkness?Akito x Tohru (Fruits Basket)All characters belong to their respective owners~ Metawarkitty





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Greetings everyone, just a little heads up…In the manga Akito is female, however in the anime; Akito is male. I’m working off of the anime for this fanfic, so for this fanfiction, Akito is a guy. Also they refer to Akito’s curse as the ‘God’s Curse’ but in this case I use ‘Dragon’ as it is the remaining member of the zodiac. Hopes this clears up any confusion… Hope you enjoy ~

There has been no news since the final meeting with Akito, however, Tohru remained hopeful… Everyone knew that Akito was bearing the heaviest burden of the zodiac curse, even so… There was never, not once… An exception to an outsider knowing about the zodiac curse that haunted the Sohma family… Tohru had somehow managed to become an exception though…

It was noticed by everyone, that by knowing her… Everyone’s hearts were slowly healing from the wounds caused by their curse.   
Secretly though… Tohru feared, that she would lose her memories, all of her precious memories of all the people that had become family to her, all the meals they have shared, the tears they shed together and even the smiles through the pain that plagued them… Tohru began tearing up, holding back her tears trying her hardest not to cry…

“Have to smile, have to be positive!” She said out loud to encourage herself, she slapped her face between her hands and was fired up to do what needed to be done. 

Yuki, Shigure and Kyo had all gone out shopping, Tohru stayed behind to clean and prepare dinner for her housemates.   
She realized that she had to be her positive, always-smiling self, as to not alert anyone of the secret worry she carried in her heart. Even now, she was thinking sad thoughts, but if you saw her you’d never know… She stood in front of the stove, cooking and humming a happy tune with bright eyes and her calming smile.

Sometimes, people considered Tohru conceited to how she could say she understood their pain, how she could understand their burden and loneliness, it was sad…in fact, it was tragic… She was no stranger to pain, sacrifice, loss, loneliness… She knew all of these things well, enough to still be able to smile through her own pain to help heal those around her. 

Tohru continued her cooking, happy humming and less-than cheerful thoughts when the boisterous noise of Kyo and Yuki arguing, came flowing into the kitchen, she heard the door open and walked in a drained Shigure, he carried the all the groceries in fear that their argument might spark into a spontaneous duel, causing the groceries to spoil from unfair and brutal treatment of being thrown into the middle of a fight. 

“Tohru, smells like you made something delicious!” Shigure exclaimed accompanied by his grumbling stomach.   
“Yes, almost done Shigure” Tohru replied with an audible smile.

Tohru had set the table and served the food, a few minutes later… A dishevelled Yuki and beat up Kyo trotted into the house, the tense atmosphere suddenly disappeared when they were welcomed back home by Tohru, as well as greeted by a wonderful meal.

Everyone ate, laughed, spoke about their days and enjoyed the meal… As usual Tohru smiled, laughed and participated in the conversation, but at the same time she thought the same thing she always did…   
“I wish this could last forever” 

Yuki cleared the table whilst Kyo did the dishes, Shigure was in his study trying to think of new ideas for his novel… Tohru was packing groceries away and thinking about meals for tomorrow.   
Everyone was just carrying on with their own thing, when they were alerted of someone’s presence lurking at the door.

They opened and found Hatori standing there…Shigure invited him in, Tohru was preparing tea and entered back into the room… Carrying tea and refreshments. Hatori carried a darkened expression, this fact alone left everyone on edge… Hatori would not have come if he had no reason, and a tense, gloomy atmosphere around him just added to the stifling mood. 

“So Hatori, what have you come past for?” Shigure inquired in his usual leisurely tone.   
“Am I not allowed to come visit?” Hatori retorted coldly   
“You are always welcome, but, you aren’t just here for a visit are you?” Shigure spoke with a bit more conviction in his voice.  
Tohru knew very well, that Shigure may come across as absent minded and very light hearted but he was always observant and aware of his surroundings. 

Kyo sat in silence away from the table, along with Yuki… It was unusual that they would sit in complete silence, perhaps they sat with bated breath awaiting whatever news was terrible enough to make Hatori come by carrying such an unpleasant expression. 

Hatori sipped his tea and set down his cup, upon which he pulled a letter from his breast pocket. A very formal letter that held the head of the Sohma family’s seal… Akito’s seal… The very sight of such a letter made everyone’s breath catch… 

“So who is the letter for?” Yuki asked trying to sound calm, yet the slight shaking of his voice was evident.   
“Who cares? Let’s just burn it” Kyo interjected with his head still down and eyes closed.   
“It’s for Ms. Honda” Hatori stated with no emotion.  
“For Tohru!?” Shigure and Kyo said in unison as Yuki just grimaced. 

Tohru’s eyes had widened, she was stressed and trembling… this letter, this piece of paper could entail her worst fears or her hopes… With her shaking hand, she had taken the letter from Hatori… 

With her trembling hands, her fingers fumbled clumsily to open the letter… 

All eyes were on Tohru as she read the letter, specifically written for her by Akito. 

Greetings Ms. Honda, I hope this letter finds you in the best of health.   
As you know, there are strict rules and conditions for the members of the zodiac, as such; there has never been an exception to the rule concerning outsiders.  
Upon discovery of the curse, the outsider in question must have their memories erased immediately. No exceptions.   
However, you have become a clear exception to the rule. You know not only of the curse, but the current carriers and their zodiacs.   
This is an undeniable first in the entire history of the Sohma family.   
Tohru Honda, I wish to remind you, that you are still nothing but an outsider, but I’m willing to consider you an official exception, on one condition.   
If you cannot agree to the condition, you will lose your memories.   
The condition is simple, marry into the Sohma family, but more specifically; you must marry me.   
You have until tomorrow evening to decide.  
I look forward to your decision, Ms. Honda. 

 

\- Akito Sohma 

Tohru read the letter wide eyed and lost for words, everyone that had been watching her reaction could see that something was not right.   
Tohru lowered her hands, momentarily her eyes seemed dead, almost too imply that too much information was being processed through her mind. 

Hatori sat in silence, he knew… He knew what the letter contained; In fact he was present when Akito had the idea and when he wrote this proposal. He knew of Akito’s cruelty all too well, everyone knew of his cruelty… This was taking it a bit too far, at least that’s what he thought… Whenever he thought of Akito, his eye would be hit by severe pain and ache.   
“Miss Honda?” Yuki asked in his gentle voice 

Tohru spoke… She said the words, but it seemed she still needed to be convinced of it herself, she needed to fully register what this meant… 

“Akito… has asked me to marry him.” Tohru said, not even mentioning the other option… Her memories were too precious, she wasn’t even willing to consider losing them.  
“WHAT!?” Kyo shouted, jumping up right to full attention.  
Yuki’s eyes grew wide in disbelief and Shigure’s face grew concerned.   
Hatori’s expression did not change upon hearing those words, he already knew… 

The atmosphere of the room grew thick and heavy with angst and stress.   
But it was instantly broken by Tohru’s smile and cheerful voice.   
“Don’t look so gloomy, it’s not everyday a girl receives such a grand marriage proposal! Besides, it just means I’ll become a part of your family”   
“You’re already part of our family” Kyo says while looking away   
Tohru smiles, in truth… she was actually concerned. 

“What is Akito thinking…” Yuki murmured to himself as he kept his tense facial expression.   
“You knew about this, didn’t you Hatori?” Shigure said as he continued sipping his tea   
“I was there when Akito decided that this would be the best course of action…” Hatori replied solemnly 

“Hatori, you can tell Akito that I accept his proposal”   
“Ms. Honda” Yuki said quietly   
“Tohru!” Kyo shouted  
“Are you sure about this Tohru?” Shigure asked as if to question the resolve of her decision   
“I’m sure” Tohru replied with all of her resolve.   
“But…” Kyo was quickly interrupted by Shigure   
“If that’s was Tohru decides then we should respect her decision, I’m sure after the meeting she knows what to expect” Shigure replied with some strain in his voice. 

“ I understand, I shall tell him… Goodnight” Hatori said plainly as he finished his tea and began to leave.


	2. Things In Motion

Hatori left Shigure's home, upon travelling back to the Sohma estate, he thought about Tohru, how sad it was that she was forced to make a decision like that... She didn't even tell the others about the consequence that she would face if she rejected Akito's offer... That's how much everyone meant to her, Akito... the most feared and loathed member of the zodiac family... And Tohru, the beloved light that stormed into everyone's lives so unexpectedly but only for the better.

Finally, Hatori arrived at the Sohma estate.

He parked the car and began to make his way to Akito's room, his walk became more of a meandering stagger as he dragged his feet, feeling heavier with each and every step.

He knelt by the door...

"Akito."

"Hm? Enter" Akito replied

Hatori, as if out of habit, entered quietly and with great caution... Speaking with Akito always felt like walking through a field of landmines, the slightest touch would set off a violent and devastating chain reaction.

"And? Did you give her the letter?" Akito asked

"Yes... and I've come with her reply" Hatori said, hands on his knees and his face cast down towards the floor

"What did she choose?"

"She agrees to marrying you..." Hatori said, his voice straining ever so slightly...

"... Oh?" Akito replied with an arrogant smirk

"Hatori, I'll leave the preparations to you..."

"Very well" Hatori replied and with that he left.

Two weeks had quickly passed with almost the entire zodiac family helping with wedding preparations, everyone seemed to regard the matter with sadness... Sadness for Tohru. No one could feel happy, they all were afraid of Akito, they've experienced years of his abuse and mental torture, somehow they felt as if they had made Tohru suffer the same...

Kagura had been overseeing the arrangements regarding Tohru... Her wedding outfit, flowers, moving arrangements and room preparations, as Tohru would have to live within the confines of the zodiac estate.

At the same time, Tohru was preparing to move out, she had written simple recipes for Shigure, Kyo and Yuki to make, as well as packing up the few possessions she had. She did everything with a smile, between the gloom and guilt and Tohru's smile... everyone was in emotional turmoil.

Everyone started to share a common thought "Maybe Tohru would be happier if she forgot about me, about us, about everything" This was the way they were programmed to think, it was the case that happened so many times before... Their misery would inflict even greater misery on another. So they chose to live in their own solitude to prevent the suffering of others.

Even so, Tohru never once considered saying goodbye to them. She never once cursed her fate, her decisions...She chose to keep her memories and the people who had become precious to her.

Finally the day, the dreaded day had arrived... It was time for the wedding ceremony.

The members of the zodiac walked in, some carrying

expressionless faces, others grimacing, no one truly knew how to deal with this. Or what would become of this?

Throughout the entire ceremony, Akito never looked at Tohru once, nor uttered a word to her, he seemed to simply enjoy the expressions on everyone's faces.

Although everyone expressed their solemn congratulations, along with conveying their compliments on how beautiful Tohru looked in her wedding kimono. Ayame was the first so come in and inspect her, after all, he was the one that designed it and made it... It was beautiful, scarlet red and embroidered with a golden dragon and some decorative flowers.

Yuki arrived and joined the conversation, carrying a weary smile he expressed his compliments on how she looked.

From the corner of her eye, Tohru saw Kyo approaching whilst Kagura hung on his arm, smiling. Tohru absolutely insisted on having Kyo join them, knowing that he was always excluded from any and all zodiac related events. For the first time Kyo had joined the banquet... In his own way he was both happy and heartbroken.

Celebrations did not last long, the ceremony took place, some conversation, a small banquet and that was the end, everyone had left and Tohru was escorted to her new room... Akito's room.

Akito still dismissed Tohru's existence... She was not sure of what to say or what to do, she simply followed him quietly.

They finally arrived at the room and entered... It looked pretty much the same as before. There was just a small box in the corner which contained Tohru's possessions. Akito, took off most of his wedding garments, leaving him in an almost bare kimono loosely tied, the sleeves hung off of his shoulders and he just laid down, propped up on his side and eyes closed.

Tohru was not sure if he was sleeping and she did not want to disturb him... She still carried some fear of his violent nature.

Tohru sat quietly and she noticed in the corner of her eye a small serving table that held water, tea and something else.

Tohru approached the table and saw that the 'something else' was medication, she knew that the head of the family carried the heaviest burden of the curse, as such they died young and were always sickly and frail. Concerned, Tohru had taken the serving table to the side of the futon where Akito was laying.

"A-Akito, there's some medication here" Tohru spoke as her voice softly faltered

Akito said nothing, his eyes opened lazily and he silently glared at Tohru, his eyes filled with disdain and equal amounts of arrogance... but she noticed, the slight but evident sliver of fear that remained in his eyes.

"Tohru do you know why I sent you such an offer?" Akito spoke coldly

"No, uh..."

"Because, I assumed you would refuse, I thought you would abandon everyone for the preservation of your own happiness..."

"But... I am happy" Tohru spoke with a slight smile

At the sight, Akito ground his teeth and grabbed Tohru by her hair roughly "You're a stupid girl! Your conceited attitude and assumptions are overwhelmingly irritating, you're nothing, do you understand!?" Akito shouted mercilessly at Tohru.

Akito's grip quickly loosened as he fell to the floor.

"Akito? Akito!" Tohru exclaimed, she quickly went over to the serving table, she had mixed the medication into a small cup of tea, she went over and despite all of Akito's protesting he was too weak to fight.

Tohru held his head gently as she forced him to drink the medication, after the cup was empty, Tohru placed Akito's head gently on her lap.


	3. Breaking Walls

Despite how she was just treated, she stayed her kind and caring self, concerned for Akito... She soothed him as he lay, sleeping peacefully with his head on her lap.

Tohru had felt her heart break, despite everything... He was scared, like a child not knowing what to do...He was simply afraid.

They were left in silence, when Akito softly spoke...

"Tohru... do you know what the fate of a god is?" He asked weakly

"No..." Tohru replied with a gentle voice.

"The fate of a god, is to dwell alone in his heavens...until they are forgotten and wither away..."

Tohru's heart broke, she felt his sorrow on every word... does he see his life as something that insignificant, does he see himself as the god trapped in his lonely heavens, to die forgotten in bitter solitude?

Tohru gazed down at Akito, he was in his own fever dream, will he ever remember this moment? The moment he showed vulnerability...The moment he put down his usual façade and showed his true fear...

Akito's fear was never the discovery or ridicule of the curse... but rather, the acceptance of it. Because if it was accepted, the zodiac members could live depending on others, Akito would be left alone, to wither away and be forgotten... That is his true fear...

Tohru silently cried, she wept for him... In her heart she hoped, prayed and wished with all her might... That she, in some way... may save Akito from his fear and from his darkness....

Sunlight flooded the room bringing all its light and warmth, at some point Tohru must have fallen asleep. She opened her eyes and found Akito still sleeping peacefully on her lap. Tohru had placed her hands gently on his shoulder almost as if to convey her intentions. Her intention to save him.

Afternoon slowly came approaching as Akito woke up... He seemed to have a peaceful expression at first, which quickly turned into forced disgust when he found himself resting on Tohru. He got up quickly and forcefully pushed her away.

Tohru lay sprawled on the floor, her eyes widened by surprise.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Akito shouted harshly

Tohru looked at him and replied... a reply Akito was not expecting.

"You're alright" Tohru said, she sighed in relief

Akito was shocked, not visibly but his mind was trying to process this enigma that was Tohru Honda... Well, as of yesterday... Tohru Sohma.

This girl, truly vexed him. However, he could not help but feel soothed by her presence, of course he would never admit it to her, he could not even admit it to himself... But for the first time, he didn't feel so alone.

Tohru sat silently reading a book, Akito laying in the sun.

Their silence at least, was a comfortable one.

The door opened and in came two serving tables. One for Akito and one for Tohru.

She had walked over and brought the serving table to Akito.

Akito glanced over at her and looked away as if uninterested, she had also brought her food over. Sitting in their silence once more, Tohru spoke.

"Akito, you should eat something so you can take your medicine..."

Akito looked at her, disgust tinted his glare towards her...

"Are you telling me what to do?!" His asked, raising his voice.

Tohru stared straight back into his cruel gaze, her eyes unwavering... Filled with her determination and resolve, they sat caught in their deadlock staring contest, Akito eventually clicked his tongue and went back to lying down.

Tohru let out a silent breath... that was immensely stressful... once again, she raised the issue. She truly was concerned for his health, he needed to eat and take his medication, Tohru was determined to make this happen... even if she had to force feed him. Everyone was seeing her as a victim of Akito's cruelty, she refused to believe that... She was determined to stand on the same ground as equals, not inferior and certainly not a victim.

"Akito. You really should eat something and take your medicine" Tohru said, her voice sounding a bit more harsh... something similar to a mother instructing a child to do their homework or chores.

"Don't want it. And never assume the likes of you, can tell me what to do... You're worthless after all" Akito snapped back.

Tohru needed to be strong... She could not believe the cruel things he was saying.

"The fate of a god, is to dwell alone in his heavens...until they are forgotten and wither away" Tohru said with a saddened tone

Akito's eyes widened as he turned to face her, his face began to twist in rage but that faded into an expression of sorrow and pain.

"That's the fate you want to escape isn't it, Akito?" Tohru asked with tenderness in her voice

He stared at her...

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!!??!?" Akito roared as he lashed out

"You have no idea! You don't know what it's like to be left alone and forgotten, to be hated, to be feared, to know you're going to die when all you ever wanted to do is live! What do you know about sacrifice or anything!? You know nothing about living with this filthy curse! You've had an easy life!" Akito's shouting had turned into straining sadness as he spoke every word...

Tohru hung her head and stared at the floor, her eyes cast down and dark... She looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"You're right... I don't know what it's like to live with something like the curse...But, I do know what it's like, to lose everything, to lose everyone you loved... To be hurt by people who promised to protect you, I understand that too well. I've had to make sacrifices before... So maybe while I can't share your experiences, I can understand your pain"


	4. A Promise Kept

Akito hit the floor, he was on his knees clutching his chest, his heart strained and hurting by the truth of her words, as well as his own.  
Tohru moved towards him and held Akito, gently and reassuringly… her warmth was cutting away at the clinging cold sadness. Akito looked up, Tohru met his eyes… the very eyes filled with hate, disgust, disdain, fear and hurt… Were now filled with tears, his eyes were shining with sorrow and regret. Even though Tohru wanted to see his eyes filled with joy, the light and life had returned to his eyes none the less. 

“Akito, I made a promise to myself… And I’ll make promise to you as well” She spoke softly, a gentle voice laced with love and tenderness.   
He stayed in her arms, sitting in silence, awaiting the news of this promise.   
“I promised myself, that I would save you from your darkness and that I would never leave you alone… I’ll make the same promise to you.”   
“Akito I promise that I will save you from your darkness and solitude, I will never leave you alone”   
More tears swelled in his eyes, his hands held onto Tohru’s clothing, trembling violently, he cried and cried… He wept uncontrollably as if years worth of hidden pain and forced back tears were now rushing out. 

His head rested on her chest, the sound of her heart soothing him… The words he had wanted to hear for so long, from anyone…even if they were a lie… He just needed to hear them, but now, the words he wanted to hear were spoken and genuine. His heart cried out from sadness but equally of happiness… This was warmth, this was the kindness he had craved. 

His cruelty had always been fuelled by his fear and the inevitably of his own fate.   
This was it… The light he had prayed for, this gentle glow that came in the form of unconditional love and kindness from Tohru… the very person, who as promised, began to strip away the darkness that encased him. 

Akito had remembered something, something his predecessor had told him… A secret to breaking the curse… it was always so simple and so unattainable.   
Love, acceptance and letting go… if those three things are met… the curse will be broken. 

How can a heart corroded by fear, envy and hate ever find love? Acceptance was even harder… How could he accept this curse, this curse that stripped him of his life and health, the misery and burden it brought… Accepting it would be like accepting death. As for letting go, without the other two… could he ever shed the chains that bound him to the cruel fate he had always hated? 

The things that seemed so far and unattainable seemed to be in his hands…   
Love… A distant feeling that he could never relate to… for the first time, he feels the warmth of love, the feeling that everyone strives to find…And the thing they fight for once they’ve found it, with Tohru’s words and promise…her ability to make the impossible happen. He seemed to find faith in her, faith that she really could save him from himself, with her… he could accept a different fate… And finally he could let go of the chains that bound him, even though there were still doubts… It just seemed that it could become a reality. 

Akito had suddenly felt sleepy, he didn’t want to part from this comfort though and he chose to fall asleep, whilst Tohru held him…  
Tohru smiled, in some ways, Akito had found his own peace, she had kept her promise…   
She had begun to heal his wounded and scarred heart, and break away his darkness. She had reached out to him and given him a spiders thread… Strong enough to bear his burden… 

Although, through everything… it seemed the curse may very well be broken…   
Finally, Tohru had stopped the fate he hated, she struggled against it and turned the tides… She smiled and cried… Tohru finally was able to save Akito from his darkness… and rewrite his tragic fate.


End file.
